Le coeur à l'envers
by maevasnike
Summary: Dernière anneé pour le trio. Ils peuvent enfin s'occuper de leur vie personnel. Surtout que Hermy doit apprendre a vivre avec ses nouvelles connaissances. choix difficiles a faire, se controler et avoir de l'audace pour nos préférés. M pour plus tard
1. Chapter 1

Le cœur à l'envers.

Prologue

Ça y est, le trio est enfin en dernière année. Voldemort a été vaincu, Sirius a reçu un enterrement digne du nom, la famille Weasley s'agrandit toujours, Dumbledore est toujours aussi mystérieux et Rogue est toujours aussi… aussi Rogue! La guerre a fournit son lot de décès notons du coté du mal Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange et pour ce qui est du coté du bien, Mac Gonnagall, Percy Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil et Neville Londubat. Dieu ait leur âme. Bien entendu, les Mangemorts ont été capturé et envoyés à Azkaban. Le 12 square Grimmauld s'est transformé en centre d'accueil pour les jeunes orphelins de la guerre. Molly, qui se retrouve bien seule à la maison depuis que ses enfants ont fait leur vie, a pris en main le lieu. Bref, le petit groupe peut enfin vivre en paix. Petit groupe? Hum pas tant que ça. Ce qu'on appelle le trio s'est plutôt agrandi depuis. Drago Malefoy, qui se retrouvait seul depuis que sa mère ait été envoyée en prison, a mis de coté les vieilles chicanes et s'est joint au trio. Ginny fait de plus en plus partie de « la gang » avec son amie Luna Lovegood qui, disons le, a réussit à tuer Bellatrix Lestrange et, par le fait même, de sauvé Harry!

Vous trouvez que ça n'en fait déjà beaucoup?

Attendez un peu de voir ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on ignore certaines choses sur ses parents!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : les jumeaux

La Grande Salle était comme toujours décorée des 4 couleurs des maisons. Les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année étaient déjà installés aux tables, attendant les petits nouveaux.

La grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit alors laissant passer les premières années. Pourtant, parmi eux, un garçon et une fille se détachaient du groupe par leur grandeur.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron et Hermione.

-Si c'est deux là sont des premières années, je pose enfin nu pour Colin Crivey!

Mais, seulement Ron étouffa un rire. Hermione étant trop surprise par la vue de ces deux nouveaux élèves.

-Hé Hermy! Ça va?

Mais elle ne répondait pas et suivait du regard les deux jeunes.

-Je demanderais le silence je vous pris. Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux et les anciens. Comme de coutume, nous allons procéder à la répartition des premières années. Professeur Rogue, je vous prierais de bien vouloir remplacer cette chère Mac Gonnagall.

Rogue approcha donc le tabouret et le choixpeau. Il déroula un parchemin et commença la répartition. Lorsque ce fut terminé, le garçon et la fille n'avaient pas encore été nommés.

-Pour ce qui est des septièmes années, je vous serais indulgent de bien vouloir accueillir deux nouveaux sorciers venus tout droit de BeauBaton. J'ai nommé Monsieur Dimitri et Madame Bethany Granger.

-Granger?

-Hermy, tu les connais?

La dite Hermy se tourna enfin pour regarder ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Il s'agit de mon demi-frère et de ma demi-sœur.

-Tu as des demis?

-C'est très compliqué, je vous expliquerai après le repas.

Pendant que le trio demandait des explications, Dimitri fut envoyé à Serdaigle et Bethany chez les Serpentards.

-Avant de débuter ce fabuleux festin et que vous ne soyez trop occupé par ce qui pourrait se retrouver dans votre estomac (regard des professeurs vers Ron), je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de métamorphose ainsi que celui de défense contre els forces du mal. Pour le poste qu'occupait notre chère Mac Gonnagall, j'ai nommé mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks!

Applaudissements des élèves et autres professeurs.

-Et pour celui de DCFM, un revenant, Monsieur Rémus Lupin!

Réapplaudissements.

-Vous le saviez pour Rémus et Tonks? Demanda Ron

-Moi j'étais au courant. Répondit Harry

-Après avoir passé une partie de l'été avec Rémus, pas étonnant que tu sois au courant!

Dumbledore termina son discours avec les règlements et ajoutant encore que les maisons doivent être solidaire entre elles. Le repas fut un vrai délice et bien vite, le temps de rejoindre les dortoirs arriva. Hermione et Ron aidèrent les autres préfets à montrer aux premières années la direction à prendre pour se rendre à la tour des Gryffondors.

-comment se fait-il Hermy que tu n'es pas été nommé préfète en chef?

-oh mais le poste m'a été offert! Je l'ai simplement refusé.

-Toi? Refusé d'être préfète en chef?

-Ron, après toutes ces années de guerre et autres, j'ai décidé de prendre ma septième année d'un coté relax. Bien sur, cela ne veut pas dire que j'étudierai moins. Il y a tout de même les ASPICS cette année.

-Et pour tes demis?

-Je te le raconterai en même temps que Harry. Patience mon petit Ron!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Les explications

Le trio était assis dans leur salle commune, à l'abri des commères comme Lavande et Parvati. Ron jetait des regards noirs à Dean qui tenait sa petite amie sur ses jambes.

-Non mais regardez les! Ils ne sont même pas capables d'être un peu discret.

-Ron, Ginny est assez grande pour faire ses choix. Ça fait déjà 1 ans qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est normal qu'ils soient aussi proches. Cela m'étonne que tu ne t'y aies pas encore fait, répondit Hermione

-J'aime bien Dean, mais lorsqu'il est loin de ma sœur!

-Si ce serait moi, tu accepteras plus facilement, demanda le Survivant.

-Bien sur mais tu es…

-Gay! Je suis au courant!

Ce n'était plus un secret pour tout le monde. Tout Poudlard savait le « secret » du Sauveur. Quelques filles avaient pleurées et des garçons s'étaient essayés, mais Harry ne voulait qu'une seule personne.

Ron détourna son regard et donna un coup de coude à Harry.

-Alors, comment c'est passé ton été avec Mumus d'amour?

-Hé! Déjà que tout le monde sait pour ma sexualité, pas besoin qu'ils sachent que j'ai le coup de foudre pour notre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Ron ne fit pas très attention à la remarque et continua son interrogatoire.

-Alors tu lui as dit tes sentiments?

-(soupir) Non.

Fallait-il qu'il lui raconte vraiment ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il avait voulu se dévoiler?

Flashback

Harry était dans le salon chez Rémus. Le loup-garou était parti pour une réunion. Harry avait repéré des albums photos datant de bien longtemps, pourtant un des albums semblait assez récent… peut-être 3-4 ans. Il l'ouvrit et fut surpris par les photos. Rémus et Sirius s'embrassaient à pleine bouche! Au coté de la photo, Rémus avait écrit « my only love ». Le Griffondor entendit un bop! Et vu le loup-garou prêt de lui. Il s'empressa de ranger l'album, mais Rémus eut le temps de le voir.

-Ton parrain ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Il avait peur que tu es honte de lui. J'avais peur que tu es honte de moi.

-Rem… je..

-Non Harry, je sais que désormais ça n'a plus d'importance, mais sache que j'aimais énormément ton parain. Je ne crois plus pouvoir aimer personne d'autre que lui.

Fin du Flashback

« Je ne crois plus pouvoir aimer personne d'autre que lui. »

Cette dernière phrase lui revenait toujours en tête lorsqu'ils parlaient de Rémus. Son Rémus.

Une chance pour lui, Ron avait jeté son dévolu sur Hermione à présent.

-Alors tu nous dis à propos de ces demis?

La jeune fille soupira avant de commencer son récit.

-Avant que je ne sois conçue, mon père sortait avec une Miranda Grenier. Mais, les choses n'allaient pas vraiment entre eux. Alors ils se séparèrent. C'est la que mon père a rencontrer ma mère et l'a épousé. Lorsque j'avais 7 ans, mon père a reçu une lettre de Miranda. Elle lui annonçait qu'il avait deux autres enfants : Dimitri et Bethany. Elle ne voulait rien de lui, seulement qu'il soit au courant. Mon père en a informé ma mère et moi et nous avons fait quelques visites chez Miranda. Elle est remarier mais elle garde toujours contacte avec mon père.

Ron avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixe.

-Les moldus! C'est compliqué! Cette histoire de demi… nous se sont des frere et sœur… aucun diforve et on vie en harmonie.

-Ron, pas diforve… divorce!

Le trio discuta de tout et de rien… et surtout des cours! Puis vers minuit, ils décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir pour dormir car le lendemain serait le début des cours!


End file.
